He Really Is Evil
by missjabbjabb
Summary: Korra and Mako have a fight and she storms off. SHe clears her head and finds two little water bender boys who know who she is and ask her to teach them some things, untill Amon shows up and shows just how evil he really is


"Go to hell Mako!" Screamed Korra, storming out of the house slamming the door behind her, Mako followed her out side

"Korra! Korra come back, stop acting so childish!" he yelled at her, running up to her and grabbing her arm turning her around to look at him

"Let me go Mako! I don't want to be around you right now!" she said trying to push his arms off of hers

"Korra, just stop, please! You're being so immature!" he boomed at her, Korra was not being immature, she was so sick of this

"Just leave me alone Mako, you said you wanted me gone so I'm leaving, go suck some more face with your girlfriend!" she was furious now,

"Oh really? OK fine Korra, just go! Maybe if you're stupid enough like the last time Amon might capture you again and really take you're bending!" he regretted it as soon as he said it, Korra just looked at him wide eyed. How could he say that to her, how could he be so cruel.

"Fine, maybe if you're lucky enough he will and you will never have to worry about me again" she screamed, pulling her arm away from him

"Wait Korra, please" he said running after her again

"No! You have made it clear that you don't give a damn about me" Oh no, tears were rolling down her cheeks she could feel them she had to get out of here and clear her head, Mako opened his mouth to say something, no she had to say something so she wouldn't break down

"Stop being nice to me, and stop being such a great guy because you make this so much harder to get over you when you have made it quite clear that you want to be with Asami, please just stay away from me" she cried, then turned around and jumped into the ocean bending the water to catch her smoothly.

She swam through the water, she was glad that it covered her tears. How did things get so out of hand with Mako? It was just a small argument and it blew up into this?

When she finally arrived at the doc, she bent herself out the water, bent the water out of her clothes and started walking. She wasn't exactly sure where she was going but she just needed to get away from the war zone she called her life.

She walked to the park, she had no idea why but that's where he legs took her, she sat on the first bench she found. Lights illuminated the foot paths and the fountains, this place was beautiful at night, and she had never noticed that before.

Korra sat on the bench for hours, just staring ahead of her to blank space, she thought about how she was stuff up of an avatar who couldn't master air bending, she thought about how the guy she loved, loved someone else, and she thought about how in the hell she was going to beat Amon. She was making her head hurt.

Once she saw the sun break through the clouds showing the new morning, Korra smiled, she thought it was so beautiful to see a new day come through a horrible night. The warm sun hit her face and she felt warmth engulf her, her skin tingled as the sun touched it, the sky going a beautiful shade of oranges and violets.

She didn't realise how long she had been sitting there, until she saw the sun come up

"Time to get back" she murmured to herself, not looking forward to the lecture from Tenzin. In her head she was thinking of good come backs to say to Mako if he said anything snarky to her, she really hated how he would do that.

As she walked further down she passed a large fountain, she saw two little water benders playing making some shapes with the water, she smiled at them, she wondered though how two little boys were out so early without any parents, but then she thought back to Bolin's and Mako's story and realised that could be the case.

One of them looked at her, dropping the water and running up to her

"Excuse me miss, but are you the Avatar?" he asked, he looked only about seven

"Yes I am" she smiled at him, his eyes widened

"Nilak! This is the avatar! Aww please Avatar can you show us some water bending?" he was so cute how could she say no

"Yeah sure, but call me Korra" she smiled at him, he took her hand and pulled her over to the fountain, she giggles at how excited he was to meet her

"Korra, we saw you at the Pro-Bending Arena!" The little one said, she giggled

"What would you like to learn?" she asked, the boys raved on and on but they were only beginners so Korra showed them some basic moves that they could combine with the things they already knew,

"You two are going to be masters in no time" she smiled giving them both high fives,

"You're so cool Korra! Thank-you!" they both said walking away, she turned around and started walking the opposite direction, smiling at the two boys.

"Mmm!" Korra looked around her, it sounded like a muffled scream, and she turned around to see Amon, holding the two little boys. She froze, her heart pounded as she looked at that mask, feeling the hatred towards her even if she couldn't see his face

"Avatar, I see you have made some new friends" he said looking down at the two little boys, his hand was over both their mouths

"Amon, their kids, leave them alone" she said, she choked over her words, he laughed

"At the end of the day Avatar, they will grow up to be the same as every other bender on the planet" he then bent down to the shorter one of the two boys

"Do you look up to her?" He asked, the little boy was shaking he couldn't even speak

"Amon there children! God do you even have a soul! Leave them alone, please!" she choked again, the little boys face was white with fear, his eyes were wide as the most evil person they will ever meet. Then his friend that first approached Korra spoke up

"She is a hero! Your nothing but a jerk!" he was thrashing around violently in Amon's arms now, he then pushed the boy to one of his chi-blockers grabbing him by the shirt

"You think she is a hero? Young man a hero is not someone who uses their bending to oppress people, she is not a hero" he said, looking at the boy.

"She doesn't oppress people! She helps us, I'm a bender and I have never hurt anyone!" he spat at Amon, no be quiet please

"You will grow up and lose your innocence, they all do, so now I will purify you of your bending once and for all" he then put the boy on his knee's

"No!" Korra screamed, getting ready to throw a fire ball at Amon, wait no she would burn the two little boys if she did that. Water, she just taught the two boys how to move water around them to not hit them.

She then put her arms up, gathering the water from the fountain and creating a wave of water at the chi-blockers but before she could Amon had stripped the young boy of his bending; he fell to the ground and passed out. Korra wanted to vomit knowing that she didn't stop him in time.

Once the wave had washed out the chi-blockers she ran to go get the two little boys, how could Amon be so cruel to strip a young boy of his bending? She had prayed that Amon had let go of the little boy when she dumped that wave on him, and he did. The little boy was laying on the ground, his friend sitting beside him

"Come on we got to go" she said putting the standing boy on her back and the passed out one in her arms, how could she have let this happen. She should have known Amon would strike her while she was alone,

"Do you have parents?" she asked to the conscious boy, she thought his name was Nilak; he was the quieter one out of the two

"No we live in an orphanage"

"I'm going to take you to my home, and then we will take you back there" she said panting, she had frozen the water so she was praying that the chi-blockers were having a hard time getting out of there.

Once she arrived to the ocean she created an ice raft,

"I need you to hold on to your friend OK?" he nodded as she gently placed the boy down on ice, his friend grabbed him by the shoulders and held on tightly, he nodded to Korra and she thrust the ice through the water as quickly as she could

"It's going to be OK Hokai, it's going to be Ok" he said as he held his friend tightly, Korra had tears streaming down her face, how could she let this happen?

When she finally arrived she picked up the two boys, she put Nilak on her back again and held Hokai in her arms, walking into Air Temple Island, she saw Tenzin in the training area first and run up to him tears streaming down her face

"Korra? Korra where have you been?" He then saw the two children

"What happened?" he asked wide eyed, she was trying to talk through her choking and sobs

"Amon, he came and he took his bending and he is just a kid Tenzin! God it's all my fault!" she screamed,

"Korra give the child on your back to me and we will take them inside" he said, the little boy jumped off her back and went to Tenzin; he picked him up and ran inside Korra behind him.

Pema dropped her tea, immediately getting some blankets and seating the two boys down, Korra would not leave their sides, Hokai had started to come around but he was shivering violently, Nilak was next to him the whole time with Korra, Korra still had tears streaming down her face

"It wasn't your fault" he said looking at her

"What?" she asked

"Amon, he is evil, you did what you could. You will find a way to get it back, I know you will" he said putting his small hand on hers, she looked down at the young boy, his blue eyes looking at hers. Tenzin walked in, Mako, Bolin and Asami behind him

"Korra, we have called to two boys orphanage and they will pick them up soon" he said and put his hand on her shoulder

"I'm not leaving them" she quickly responded, looking up at Tenzin

"It's OK Korra" she looked down to see Hokai talking to her

"I'm so sorry Hokai" she said, he then got up and hugged her, she was a little bit stiff at first but then hugged him back

"You will get him, I know you will" she cried even harder now, she hated herself for this.

Once the woman arrived to take them back, Korra walked out of the room, she wasn't up for talking to anyone, she walked into her room and shut the door falling asleep before she even hit the pillow.

She woke up at three in the morning; she had been awake all night, waking up screaming picturing what Amon did to that little boy. When she walked out to get a drink she saw Mako lying beside the door asleep

"City Boy" she whispered, nudging him in the arm, his golden eyes fluttered open

"Korra?" when his vision finally became clear he saw her, her eyes were puffy and red, and her hair was a mess. Yet she was still so beautiful

"I'm so sorry Korra, for what I said, for what I did, I'm such a jerk! The way you treated those kids, you are such a good person Korra and we take that for granted so much" he said, he had more to say but Korra put her finger on his lip. She lifted him up and walked him to his bedroom on the other side of the building.

When she finally reached his room, she opened the door and led him into bed, he hadn't slept all night, he had been listening to Korra making sure she was OK, when she turned around to leave Mako grabbed her arm and looked into her eyes. Damn those eyes

"Stay…" he said pulling her down into his bed, she went to stand up and walk out again, knowing that this was wrong, he then pulled her down next to him

"Please Korra" he whispered,

"Alright City Boy" she replied and he put his arm around her waist and they fell asleep together side by side.


End file.
